Over Skies and Under Skies
by neamhai
Summary: The over done tale of a young girl falling into Middle-earth and finding her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** If you are delusional enough to think that I am Tolkien or am trying to add onto the canon of Tolkien's works you need serious help, because, wow.

* * *

 **Fluffle Rabbits and Wormholes**

By Neamhai

 **{1} Down the Nearly Proverbial Rabbit Hole**

"Fluffle rabbits," Amy whispered under her breath as she stared into her empty bag. The book was gone, and it wasn't just any book, it was the special collector's edition of her grandfather's copy of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She was very dead if she didn't find it soon. Her grandfather wouldn't be mad, he was kind of too busy pushing up daisies to care about a missing book, but her mother would be livid, as it was one of her mother's few connections to her deceased father.

Amy bit her lip in worry as she closed her locker door and rushed back down the hallway, maybe she had somehow left it in the library? She had only spent half a period in the study hall, and she didn't remember taking any of her books out of her bag as she had only been doing some extra homework from math class from the period before. Her footsteps echoed across the worn tile floors, a reminder that it was already getting late since most of the other students had already left.

Seeing the library doors ahead she broke into a dead run, upon reaching the doors she opened them up and peered inside, all the lights had been shut off and no one was at the desk. Reaching around the corner Amy slid her hand up and down the wall searching for the light switch. Her fingers stumbled upon it and she flipped it up, but nothing happened, then down again and up, still no lights.

"Just great," Amy mumbled to herself. With a deep sigh Amy slowly walked into the dark library. It seemed to be completely silent, but as Amy went further into to the relatively mall library she began to hear soft whispering.

Turning into a row of bookshelves Amy could see a faint glow at the end of the row. Slowly and carefully Amy edged over, her curiosity clouding her memory of her original purpose. Peering over the corner of the bookshelf she gasped when she saw a girl with a book, not just any girl and not just any book, but Lily Evert, the school queen bee, with Amy's copy of the Lord of the Rings.

"Hey!" Amy yelled jumping out from behind the bookshelf, she was so upset and surprised at the sight of Lily with her book that the strange lights emanating from the book didn't register.

"What?" Lily said looking up in surprise, before she had time to react further to the sudden appearance of Amy, Amy's foot caught on the corner of the shelving and sent her tumbling on top of Lily.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **Unwanted Author's Note:** RIP your eyes. I like to think that this story is actually going somewheres but we'll see. Thank you for reading!

P.S. This originally started as a bored satire of GDiME but then the characters began to develop strong voices in my head with real goals and purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

**{2} We Didn't Start Out in Kansas and We Certainly Still Aren't in Kansas (Or: Dear Lord You're Still Reading This?!)**

Amy had the worst headache ever. And that was saying something seeing as terrible migraines were a common trait on both sides of her family. Her head felt as if it had been split in two by a chainsaw and was trying to sew itself back together without anesthesia.

Amy really didn't want to open her eyes but someone was throwing cold water on her face. She gritted her teeth together as she slowly opened her eyes, whoever was throwing that water should be looking into bank loans because they'd be buying the farm soon.

"What?" Amy roared, or tried to roar, it came out more like a pitiful whimper, her mouth was terribly dry as well.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You're actually alive!" A voice squealed into Amy's ear, causing her head to throb even more. A spindly pair of arms wrapped around Amy in an awkward attempt at a hug.

"I thought you were dead, and I thought I'd be left here in the middle of nowhere all by myself," she continued to hysterically squeal.

Amy squirmed out of the girl's grip, looking at her face Amy realized with a sinking feeling that it was Lily Evert, everything that had happened came rushing back to her.

"Oh no," Amy groaned.

"I know right? Like, I didn't expect this to happen at all," Lily exclaimed as she waved her arms around. Amy sighed and edged away from Lily.

"What do you mean you didn't expect this to happen?" Amy asked suspiciously as she gripped the sides of her head.

"I didn't expect you to get dragged in as well," Lily clarified as she batted her eyelashes. Amy stared at Lily in horror, her hands dropping back down to her sides.

"What do you mean dragged in?" Amy yelled as she stood up. Lily jumped up as well.

"Dragged in to the portal of course," Lily said with a serene smile.

"Oh Lord," Amy said as she dramatically fell back to her knees. "I really can't deal with this right now, my head already feels like it's going to explode," Amy heard Lily sigh impatiently.

"Well, you'll just have to make the best of it," Lily said disinterestedly as she picked at her nails.

Amy groaned, her head was spinning with questions, and Lily wasn't helping in the least bit. Taking a deep breath Amy chose to ignore the absurdity of her situation and instead focus on more practical things, like her headache. Half of her face felt numb and the other felt like it was burning up. Amy sat down with her knees under, steadying herself, her vision was swimming and her tongue was like sandpaper.

"Hey, where'd you get the water," Amy asked when she remembered her damp shirt and hair.

"Oh, from the watter bottle I had, though I used it all up when I tried to wake you up," Lily said with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh Lord, haven't you the least bit of common sense?" Amy grumbled, trying not to scream.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Leave you for dead?" Lily retorted defensively.

"I would've preferred that," Amy shot back. Lily scowled, her pink lips twisting on her face.

"You know, I really hate you! Like really hate you!" Lily screeched before taking off in the other direction. Amy stared at her watching her go, as Lily got further and further away Amy realized that the hair brained girl really was stupid enough to go off on her on like that. Amy scrambled up and ran after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy screamed as she chased after Lily.

"Away from you," Lily called back.

"Are you an idiot? Do you have any idea what might be out there?" Amy yelled as she began to gain on Lily.

"Why yes, I think I actua-" an arrow streaked through the air and landed right at Lily's feet. Both girls whipped around to where the arrow had come from.

When Amy saw who, or more correctly what had shot the arrow at them she almost fainted.

* * *

 **A/N:** Eh, I'm not the happiest with the ending of this chapter. Hopefully the future chapters will be longer.


End file.
